The concept of self-defense can oftentimes be more important to a person's life than his or her financial livelihood. Whereas lost income or possessions can be replaced in time, physical damage to one's life and limb may be irreparable. As such, self-defense systems and devices can play an important role in many modern scenarios that present obstacles to self-preservation. Indeed, many of these systems and devices may be implemented to ward off attackers, and may be utilized by law enforcement officers as well as civilian populations for purposes of crime prevention and the overall protection of life and limb.